


Bad flower puns but a good laugh

by La_Descocaina



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, This doesnt take place in the university au, they're just roomates ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Dimitri tries to make Descole laugh
Relationships: Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bad flower puns but a good laugh

**Author's Note:**

> AYO BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE DESMITRI CONTENT

"As if I couldn't solve a pathetic puzzle like that!" Descole laughed, turning to look at Dimitri.  
The man sitting in front of him sighed, rolling his eyes, accustomed to the sinister laughter of the other.

The two were sitting by the garden, by a pretty glass table, watching the sunset. Offering puzzles wasn't something Dimitri usually did, but since the evening was pretty peaceful he wanted to spice things up.

"Can't you laugh like a normal person?" Dimitri huffed jokingly   
"I beg your pardon?" The other man replied with a hint of offence, but he clearly wasn't taking that too seriously   
"You always have that villainous laughter, can't you laugh normally?" Dimitri smiled  
"Hah, well you gotta be funny first I guess" Descole snarkly remarked.

Dimitri huffed again, now looking back at the garden. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what a flower says to another flower when they see each other?" Dimitri began, looking at Descole   
"What?" The other replied, almost surprised by Dimitri trying to make joke  
"Heya bud, hows it growin' " he smiled, confident in his joke

"That was absolutely pathetic" Descole slightly chuckled "you really think you can make me laugh like this?"  
"I know I gotta try harder, don't be ranunculus" Dimitri smirked, definitely determined now to make the other laugh  
"Come on, you didn't even try with that one" Descole smiled again 

"I'll make you laugh once and flor-al" Dimitri playfully put his index on his chin, his smirk still shining with confidence as he looked away dramatically "You know, I honestly thought telling flower jokes wasn't for me, but I guess it's growing on me" 

Dimitri almost was snapped out of his composure when the other man began laughing. This time it was yes loud, but spontaneous and natural. It expressed...genuine fun.  
He looked back at Descole as he turned around to lift up his mask to wipe away some tears in his eyes, kind of glad he was not looking at him because he was blushing.

Dimitri felt...warm and fuzzy. Weird feeling. Really weird. But nice.

"Hah...your attempts were so pathetic, you know that right?" Descole sighed cocky, but still smiling, after calming himself down from that laughing fit " The funniest part was you actually trying to make me laugh"

"Always so ungrateful, you should thank me for giving you a good laugh like that" The other man looked away "but nonetheless...you should laugh like that more. Definitely."

The evening may have been uneventful under a certain point of view, but Descole genuinely laughing sure did give Dimitri something to think about for a while.


End file.
